In The Clutches of Evil/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Roman Torchwick is seen laughing evilly. Torchwick: You've fallen right into my clutches, HuntsMan! Jaune Arc, as the HuntsMan, is seen tied up with rope on a conveyor belt of an elaborate machine, while Neopolitan watches him holding a sign that says "WE CLUTCHED YOU!" Jaune: (in his raspy, HuntsMan voice) Ugh, I'll find a way to escape, evildoer! (struggles as he writhes to get the rope off) And I'll look awesome doing it! Torchwick: Oh, I doubt that, stylish avenger. Not even you can escape... the Torchwick Trap-O-Matic! Torchwick moves out of the way to reveal the said machine's label name. After a moment of the machine not doing anything, Neo breathes into her hand and quickly does a throwing gesture that causes the machine's teeth to activate. It chomps once, but then begins to slowly operate. Torchwick: You, uh, have to let the evil warm up first. Jaune: (sits up) You went through all this trouble for me? This is really elaborate. I'm impressed. Torchwick: Thank you! Oh, it is so nice to be appreciated for all my hard work! Even machines don't just "build" themselves, you know? Suddenly, a dog's bark can be heard from outside. The brick wall is then broken through, revealing Zwei and Pyrrha Nikos in superhero costumes of their own. Pyrrha: I'm the Red Huntress! And I'm here to-- Jaune interrupts her while Neo holds a sign that says "PARTY POOPER". Jaune: Yes, okay, right, uh, but look, my archnemesis kinda went through a lot of trouble to build this thing, and I kinda wanted to see what it does before I escape. Pyrrha: Are you serious right now? Jaune: It's professional superhero courtesy. Pyrrha: Okay. Fine. It's just I spent all week making my outfit and... (nervously giggles) Jaune: Cool, cool, if you could, let us get back to the important stuff now? Torchwick: Well, that completely ruined the mood. Suddenly, Pyrrha punches Torchwick, and a red and yellow "KaPow!" sound effect bubble is seen. Zwei runs up to and barks at Neo, who holds out a sign saying "CUTE PUPPY!" before running away. A pink and blue sound effect bubble saying "Adorable!" is shown. Pyrrha: Sorry! Jaune: (jumping down from the conveyor belt) I don't know who you are, stranger, but you're clearly the most powerful supervillain I've ever encountered. Pyrrha shakes her head and Jaune's misunderstanding. Pyrrha: No, you don't understand! Jaune: From now on, you have my undivided attention! Pyrrha: I... do? (makes a small smile upon hearing this) Jaune: I will chase after you day and night, and I won't rest until I catch you. So, I hope you're happy. Despite Jaune sounding threatening, Pyrrha's grin slowly curves upwards. Later on in Team JNPR's dorm room, Pyrrha happily skips while Nora Valkyrie walks by and watches. Pyrrha: (sing-songy) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Nora: Someone had a good night. (slurps from her cup) ---- Ruby Rose is seen driving a car with Taiyang Xiao Long in the passenger seat. both of them have panicked expressions on their faces as Ruby has trouble controlling the wheel. Taiyang: Ruby! Stay on the road! Ruby narrowly misses the Shopkeep. Ruby: I'm trying! Don't you think I'm trying?! Jaune and Pyrrha can be seen from the sidewalk with scared looks on their faces as Ruby drives by them. Taiyang: Slow down! Use the brakes! Ruby tries to, but she ends up turning on the windshield wipers. Weiss Schnee and Klein Sieben can be seen hugging each other for dear life as Ruby drives by them. Taiyang: That's not the brakes! Ruby: Well you're making me nervous! Taiyang: You're making me nervous! Velvet Scarlatina can be seen with a bewildered expression on her face as Ruby drives by her. Ruby: This was all a horrible idea! Why did you make me do this?! Taiyang: Make you?! It was your idea! Ruby: Well I've changed my mind! Taiyang: Don't let go of the wheel! Ruby and Taiyang brace for the impending crash as Penny Polendina's reflection can be seen on the wind shield. EARLIER THAT DAY... Ruby and her father have a much calmer time as the car slowly drives through an empty lot. Ruby: (sighs) This was easy-peezy, pumpkin-squeazy. I must be some kind of prodigy. Taiyang: Okay, it takes more than one lesson to learn how to drive, kid. Ruby: Relax, old man, I got this! Taiyang: Oh, is that right? Well how about we go on the actual road and see how you do? Ruby gets the car to stop, but it still knocks over a trash can. Blake Belladonna pops out from it and leaves the lot. EVEN EARLIER THAT DAY... Ruby can be seen in the back seat hiding behind the driver's seat in the car, staring at the wheel nervously. Taiyang: Ruby, you can't learn to drive from back there. Ruby: Are you sure? I mean how can we know if we don't try? Taiyang: It's gonna be fine. I'll be right beside you all the way! At this, Ruby gets into the drivers seat. Taiyang: Alright. Now, gently put it in reverse and-- Contrary to what Taiyang tells her what to do, Ruby ends up pressing the reverse and quickly presses the brakes, causing Taiyang to squish his face against the windshield. HOW THE TRAGEDY BEGAN... Taiyang can be seen playing a video game while Ruby walks up to him. Ruby: This is unacceptable! I'm practically an adult, I still don't know how to drive and I demand that you teach me immediately! Taiyang: I suppose it's time we got around to it. Ruby: (sighs happily) You have made a wise decision, sir. And the car is fully insured and completely fireproof, right? Taiyang: Fire what? Ruby: Nevermind, let's get going! Ruby pulls Taiyang off the couch. Suddenly, the shot goes still as it turns black and white with sad music playing in the background. A montage of black and white photos are shown with Taiyang and his daughters happily with their car, before showing a photo of their car totally wrecked. A caption then appears saying "IN LOVING MEMORY OF ZIPPY, THE XIAO LONG HOUSEHOLD CAR". Category:Transcripts